Ramrod 753
Epická rekonstrukce skutečného letu stejného jména. Raven se zde vyznamenal. Díky navigační chybě piloti Ravenu přišli pouze o dvě letadla a jednoho pilota. Na konto si piloti připsali dohromady 5 sestřelů. Jednalo se o tak význačnou událost, že si ji mnoho pilotů poznamenalo do svých deníčků. Výsledky modré strany 1./JG 26 FW 190 A-7 2./JG 26 FW 190 A-7 letci CSAF 9./JG 26 Bf 109 G-6 late Zápis z deníku Mišáka 25.4.1944 Zápis dne 19.4.1944 Minulou noc jsem nemohl spát. Probouzel jsem se po nočních můrách propocený a v uších mi stále znělo "Čtyřko! Máš spita na šestce!". Měl jsem blbé tušení, že dnešní den nedopadne dobře. Útoky na velké bombardovací svazy spojenců nám způsobovali ohromné ztráty. Ráno po budíčku (už jsem dávno nespal) byla snídaně, Käsebrot mit milch. Snažil jsem se sníst co nejvíc abych nabral síly, ale vůbec mi nechutnalo. Od rána jsme byli v pohotovosti. Rozkaz byl být připraven na okamžitý start. V napětí jsme přečkali dopoledne a chystali se na oběd, když nám přišlo oznámení, že nejspíše dojde k náletu a po obědě bude briefing. Ihned po briefingu započali mechanici práci na strojích. Měly letět dvě letky Fw-190, I./JG26 a naše II./JG26. Zaměstnat doprovod měla 9./JG26 se svými Messerschmitty. Celé odpoledne se přezbrojovalo, tankovalo a my jsme si rozepisovali místa, na kterých poletíme. Já jsem opět letěl jako červená čtyři pod vedením feldwebela Rabeho. Nechtělo se mi. Měl jsem sto chutí se na něco vymluvit, ale nešlo to. Vytáhl jsem tedy svou flašku pálenky, kterou jsem si schovával na konec války a dodával si odvahu vydatnými loky. Moje Vilma parkovala na okraji letiště nedaleko lesíka, kde měla schovány zásoby nedaleká protiletadlová baterie. Přemýšlel jsem co dělat. Mohli by mě strčit do basy za krádež materiálu, mě napadlo. A tak jsem sebral z krabice fungl novou MG42 i s dlouhým nábojovým pásem. Jenže když na mě zavolal můj vedoucí, nemohl jsem ho nechat ve štychu. Vlezl jsem do kokpitu i s kulometem a flaškou aniž by mě někdo viděl. V tom vidím, že ke mě běží mechanik aby mi podal zprávu o stavu letounu. Zavřel jsem mu kokpit před nosem. Na jeho volání a klepání mu bylo odpovězeno vztyčeným prostředníkem. V 17:15 jsme dostali rozkaz nahodit motory. Každý se připravoval po svém. Někdo nervózně hledal kolegy rozházené po ploše, jiný si leštil knipl, já si dal vizoura. Cesta byla trochu zmatečná. Hledali jsme nepřítele podle pokynů návodčího, ale marně. Z ničeho nic na nás ale spadlo několik letounů! Rádiová komunikace hned ožila, všichni uhýbali a odhazovali nouzově nádrže. Jaké překvapení bylo, když jsme zjistili, že to byly messery z 9./JG26. Následkem toho jsme se rozdrobili, ztratili a dlouho jsme se hledali. Svou situaci jsme raději ani návodčím neříkali, byla to ostuda. Bloudili jsme nad Francií a snažili se najít cíl. Návodčí neustále hovořil, že kolem Antverp se pohybuje obří formace nepřátel. Rozhodli jsme se jednat. Nasadili jsme kurz na sever a jali jsme se stíhat protivníka. Zanedlouho jsme narazili na obří formaci bombardérů. Jaká náhoda! K cíli jsme dorazili právě včas, když zahajovala útok 1./JG26, my jsme okamžitě zaútočili z druhé strany a strhla se neskutečná mela. Srdce mi bušilo, kopl jsem do sebe zbytek láhve a hodil ji na podlahu letounu. První útok, klesám na bombardéry, ale nepovede se mi dostat se do střelecké pozice. Všude jsou spitfiry, utíkám pryč, vedoucí na mě volá "Toč 180!!!". Ztratil jsem ho, nevím kde jsem. Vidím kolem sebe jednotlivé duely, ale svého vedoucího ne. Proberu se z šoku prvního útoku a nakonec se mi podaří podle instrukcí najít vedoucího. Dopomůžeme jednomu bombardéru k zemi a následujeme formaci k dalšímu útoku. Náš velitel, bílá jedna, dostal zásah do nádrží a brzy mu dochází palivo, letí domů. Jaký to šťastlivec. Já musím držet se svým vedoucím a blížíme se k semknutým řadám dvoumotoráků, flaška mi během letu lítá pod pedály. Druhý útok, vedoucí pokropí poslední stroj ve formaci, já si vybírám druhý stroj, ale když útočím, jako bych vlétl do vosího hnízda. Zasypala mě smršť střel a zjišťuji, že mi knipl zůstal v ruce a jsem pořezaný od střepů z rozstřílené flašky. Seru na to, odhazuji kryt, beru kulomet a skáču. Vilma letí přímo mezi čtverku spitfirů, všude kolem jenom spojenci! Najednou vidím, že z bombardéru po mé levici na mě míří hnusná černá roura (později jsem zjistil, že šlo o filmařskou kameru). Zdvihám kulomet a v tu chvíli se mi otevře padák. Náraz vzduchu mě omráčil. Probral jsem se až na britské lodi v dece celý promočený a zajatý. A takhle jsem se dostal do Anglie. Zápis letce Bucinky Věnováno Mirečce, aby měla možnost poznat, proč popisování těhle věcí je opravdu složitá záležitost vyžadující odpovídající čas, pozornost a nepředstíraný zájem. Bez toho to prostě není bžunda. Ne, že bych byl nějaký deníčkový typ. Ale jsou události hodné zapamatování. Tahle mezi ně dost možná nepatří, ale třeba za 100 let budou mladí lojzové dřepící u svých PC dychtit spíše po popisech takovýchto akcí než po hodnotě plnícího tlaku BMW 801 D-2 při plném výkonu ve výšce 1 000m s odpovídajícím, prvním, převodem kompresoru. Jména jsem neupravoval... Je neděle. Už se blíží pomalinku konec dubna a je celkem hezky. Je malinko chladno, ale krásně svítí sluníčko. Hřát se na něm ale ještě nedá. Doma stále ještě padá sníh. Mezi bombami. Ale u nás je hezky. U nás, to je ve Florrenes, 5 km západně od malého městečka Dinant v jihozápadní Belgiii. V blízkém okolí Dinantu je mnoho samot a velmi malých vesniček. Jinak jsme mezi lesy. V podstatě se jedná o západní okraj Arden. 50 km je to do Bastogne jihovýchodním směrem pro ty, kteří nemají po ruce mapu. Dinantem protéká Máza. Kdyby byly Belgičanky přívětivější, nechybělo by tomu tady nic k dokonalosti. Ale ve Florrenes stejně žádné Belgičanky nejsou. Pozemní personál je sem nepustí. Máme tu krásnou betonovou dráhu a v krytech či pod sítěmi máme krásky se kterými si musíme vystačit, když jsme za ploty. Celkem téměř 30 FW 190 A-7 dnes již prakticky od rána v perfektním stavu. Vstávat v tomhle chladnu je vždy těžký boj, ale když tak hezky svítí sluníčko nakonec není tak těžké se přemoci. Byla snídaně, Käsebrot mit milch. Člověk se musí nadlábnout. I když dopoledne pak profláká. Aspoň jsem měl čas přemýšlet. Myslím na ženy, ostatně mám na to věk. Jedna z nich mi před nedávnem napsala. Moc radosti mi neudělala. Ale člověk se tím nesmí trápit. Mne to nežere, ale na pěkné ženy se dobře myslí... No i když možná trošku jo, žere... Po obědě se věci začaly hýbat. Zatímco mechanici tlačí letouny z krytů, zavěšují nádrže, tankují a dělají všechny ty potřebné blbosti, co jsou potřeba, než připravují naše letouny k pojezdovým drahám, my se odebíráme na briefing. Poletíme na bombarďáky dvě Staffel Fw-190. 1./JG26 a 2./JG26 z naší první Gruppe. Doprovod napadne 9./JG26 z III. Gruppe se svými Messerschmitty. Nic moc velkého, zbytek eskadry (tady by Jagdgeschwader asi tolik neznělo) nikam neletí. Nebo budou startovat ve stresu a shonu. Nebylo by to poprvé. Yenkýjové jsou ostatně docela předvidatelní, jediné co se nedá předem odhadnout, kam přesně poletí. Někteří vzpomínali, že se celé odpoledne přezbrojovalo a tankovalo. Asi je to dáno jejich stresem, že pro ně to trvalo tak dlouho. Stačí se držet vysoko, moc s nikým nekroutit a pořádně si složit padák. To je hlavní, pořádně si složit padák. K večeru se ženeme do strojů. 1./JG26 pomalu roluje k dráze. Pak nejprve bílá 1, pak 2 a 3 z naší letky pomalu jedou po pojezdovkách. Tak, to je moje místo, lehce plynu a směr doprava. Opatrně jsme se došourali na startovací dráhu za naši první letku. Stojím na dráze vpravo mírně za svým vedoucím. Létám jako jeho Katschmarek poměrně často, dycky to byla pohodička... Druhý roj naší Staffel se rovná za mnou. Dlouhé minuty postáváme na dráze. Očekávaný rozkaz ke startu nepřichází. Když v tom náhle rozruch. Začínám být mírně nervozní. ,,Vypnout motory." Mmm. Aha. Natěšená nervozita se rázem mění v naprostou otrávenost. Mechanici se startovacími kličkami se pomalu šourají k dráze. Mají čas, ostatně my také. To mohou být i hodiny... Rozepínám si popruhy. ,,Kolik máme času?" pokřikuji na velitele letky. ,,Potřebuju srát." Všichni, kdo to slyší se smějí. Jen Sajo povídá. ,,Dělej." Tak jo, stejně máme tak 2 hoďky. Ale aby se neřeklo, že neplním rozkazy a flákám se, tak vyskakuji svižně ze stroje a poklusem uháním vykonat potřebu. Cestou zpátky si zapínám kombinézu za běhu, ale všichni se jen usmívají. Nemá smysl se moc honit. Zpět k letadlům tedy přicházím již klidným krokem. 20 Fokáčů stojí na dráze. Jen poslední, červená 4 má zatažený překryt kabiny. Mišák je už od včera ve stresu. Má špatnou předtuchu. Špatná předtucha, tím to začíná... I kdybychom vůbec nevzlétli, stejně na něj přivolá neštěstí. Mne se nic stát nemůže, mám přeci složený padák. Nakonec začíná vzrůšo ani ne za 20 minut. Tolik času jsme tedy neměli. Ale já to stihl. ,,Nahodit motory." No jasně, co jiného. Mechanici se svižně zvedají a BMWéčka pomalu zaplavují svým rachotem krajinu. Zatahujeme překryty. Za okamžik promlouvá vysílačka. My, dvojka máme okamžitě, jak bude volná dráha startovat a letět předepsaným kurzem, který já okamžitě vypouštím, pro mne nedůležitá informace, za stoupání do 5 km. První staffel se již před námi určitě rozjíždí po dráze. Já vidím přes motor, který trčí přede mnou k nebi prd, co je přede mnou. Ještě rychle vše zkontrolovat, chladič otevřený, klapky ve starovací poloze, magneta zapnutá... Sakra, když běží motor, musí být magneta zapnutá, už jsem to všechno kontroloval, tak co blbnu, nechávám toho a pozoruji dění kolem sebe. Mechanici zdrhají co možná nejdále od dráhy. Už i letadla, která mohu vidět když se přilepím zcela na boční sklo kokpitu, se dávají do pohybu. Tak a je to tady, přitahuji popruhy. Velitel vydává pokyn ke startu a po několika protočení vrtule se rozjíždí, aby pomalu zmizel kdesi v předu. ,,Bílá 2, jedu." Zanedlouho po dvojce se s příslušným štěkem do rádia rozjíží i můj vedoucí. Dávám mu pár sekund, mírně přitahuji páku a strkám pomalu plyn až dopředu. ,,Jedna ve vzduchu." Plnicí tlak letí nahoru následován otáčkami motoru. ,,Čtyři jedu." hlásím se. BMW s řevem vyráží kupředu a táhne s sebou celý můj letoun. Už je čas, potlačuji lehce a letoun je ve vodorovné poloze. ,,Bílá 2, jsem ve vzduchu." Konečně pořádně vidím na dráhu před sebou. Jedu pořád mírně k levému okraji dráhy, stál jsem malinko nakřivo. ,,Bílá 3, jsem ve vzduchu." Směrovka to nespraví zcela. Za chvilku sice vyjedu z dráhy, ale už mám celkem rychlost. Přitahuji tedy a je po drncání. Rychle hlásím: ,,Bílá 4. ve vzduchu." Podvozek zatáhnout. Můj vedoucí je přímo přede mnou, směřuji vlevo od něj. Celý náš vláček se pomalu scrvrkává a točí vpravo okolo letiště. ,,Můžeme ohlásit vzlet?" ptá se velitel mé dvojice, Mára. Ohlížím se přes pravé rameno dolů. ,,Červená 4 je ještě na dráze." Hlásím. Neumí mluvit sám? ,,Červená 4 ve vzduchu." Mišák je divnej dneska, ale lítat umí a ví co a jak. ,,Klapky, Bucinka vlevo ode mne." Já přeci jsem vlevo sakra... ,,Jsem vlevo mírně v zadu, za okamžik budu vidět." Někdy mám pocit, že si myslím, že letim prvně. Ale Mára létat umí a velmi dobře, je to vedoucí, tak ať má radost. Pomalu se formujeme a směřujeme předepsaným kurzem. Několikrát ovšem Máru téměř předlétám. Celkově se všichni nějak ploužíme. Naše dva schwarmy stoupají. Celkem pohodička. Hlídám si vedoucího, je hezké počasí. Několikrát měníme kurz dle pokynu radaru. Tu náhle, jistě kdesi nad Francií nad námi spatřeny letouny. Ve staffel propuká trochu panika. Oficíři se dohadují. Mne by spíš zajímalo, co dělá radar, že nás neinformoval. Ale letouny mi nevzrušují, já letím za svým vedoucím. Několik letounů se na nás rychle řítí z převýšení. ,,Jedničko, padají na vás." ,,Odhodit nádrže, točte." ,,Mára, jsou za vámi." Nádrž letí do háje, split přes levou stranu. Nalevo ode mne si to prosviští letadlo, vypadá jako Bf 109. Ale co když jen proto, že chci vidět Bf 109? V přitažení vedoucího ztrácím. Najednou je všade klid. ,,To byly stodevítky." Poznamenal kdosi. Znovu se tedy formujeme. Edie nás nestíhá. ,,Odhodili jste všichni nádrže?" Zanedlouho oba schwarmy letí pohromadě. Edie pokyn v tom zmatku neslyšel. A měl štěstí... V operačním středisku u radarů přijali informaci o tom, že nemáme přídavné nádrže s evidentním klidem. Kontrola polohy, směru. Dlouhé minuty se šouráme oblohou. Máme letět ke Ghentu. Měníme tedy kurz. Rádio zanedlouho ožívá. ,,To je Ghnet, ne?" ,,Hloupost, ten je minimálně 10 minut letu." Velitel staffel se rozhodl situaci řešit zdánlivě jednoduše. ,,Druhá staffel pro návodčího, žádáme ověření polohy." ,,Nevidím vás na radaru." Mmm, no jasně. Když na nás navede vlastní stihače, tak aby nás tam našel, když je to potřeba... ,,Jsme u Bruselu a támhle jsou Antwerpy." ,,Podívej se támhle na soutok těch řek, ty se vůbec neklikatí, to nemohl být Ghent." ,,Tak to bude Lille, jiný velký město v oblasti kde jsme není." ,,U Lille je velkej les, tady žádněj les neni." ,,Támhle na 7 dole je les." ,,Ten je moc malej. Navíc na východ od něj je další. U Lille neni tolik lesů...." ,,Mára, zapni radiomaják." ,,Na Antwerpy?" Můj vedoucí mírně poodlétá z formace, letím s ním. ,,274, 275" Celá formace se řadí před nás. ,,To je blbost." ,,Tak, já nepoznám, jestli letim přímo k tomu, nebo přímo od toho. Ale kdyby to bylo na druhou stranu, museli bychom být nad mořem." Jo, to má pravdu, šouráme se tedy dál oblohou. Jenže ono z 6ti km výšky se podle kostelíků orientuje těžko a i mnohé menší řeky nejdou vidět. ,,Jak jste na tom s palivem?" ,,Palivoměr se ještě nehnul." ,,Mi taky ne, ale už to začne něco ukazovat..." ,,To vydržíme, paliva je ještě dost." Zapojuji se také. Moc jsem toho nenakecal, jen si hlídal formaci. Ostatně, jsme nad naším územím, 6 km vysoko a máme padáky. Nic nám nehrozí. ,,Doprdele, seru na to, letíme na sever k pobřeží, tam se najdem! Ta elektronika je na hovno." dostáváme nový pokyn. těch 274 taky nebyl moc rozumný kurz. Již nějaký čas dostáváme zprávy o ,,mraku letadel" který přiletěl od severu k Antwerpám, odtud dál na jih. ,,Dvojko, mám zaměření na pozici AJ02 výška 5 000, jste to vy?" Probral se návodčí. Jo, to budeme my. ,,Potrzuji." Ne já, náš velitel Nastala chvíle klidu. ,,Tak, teď se radarové obsluhy válí smíchy." pokračoval velitel jen pro naši letku. ,,Když sou to debilové a poslali nás úplně do prdele..." okomentoval kdosi. ,,Kurz 330, stoupněte si alespoň do 8. Svaz B-25 východně od Mechelen." ,,Nepřátelský kurz?" ,,Přibližně 270." Točíme. ,,Když sebou hodíme, tak je stihnem, odříznem jim cestu a vezmem je z předu. Plyn na 80, stíháte druhý schwarme?" Druhý schwarm stíhá, ostatně, zrychlili jsme z ekonomické na cestovní rychlost, jen těch 8 000 metrů už je dost. Kompresory dávno jedou na 2 stupeň, plnicí tlak klesl a letouny za sebou začínají nechávat kondenzační stopy. Budeme vidět na desítky kilometrů daleko. Ale stejně v těhle výškách létám rád. Letadla nemají žádné problémy s chlazením. Za stálé komunikace s radarem přelétáme pobřeží, Boulogne a dostáváme se nad kanál. ,,Tak jsme tady." ,,Dvojka pro návodčího, ohlašte polohu nepřítele." ,,Velký svaz bombardérů na 3 hodinách, asi 1500 metrů pod námi. Nad tím hejno stihačů, asi spity." Hlásí někdo z naší letky. Kdo to byl? Kdo si to má v tom vzrušení pamatovat, kdo co říkal. ,,Velký svaz bombandérů nad Calais, kurz 270, měli byste je vidět na vašich třech hodinách, výška 6 000 metrů." Sdělil nám návodčí. Ale toho velitel už jen odbyl: ,,Útočíme." Ještě chvíli letíme rovně, abychom přetli kurz bombardérů. Pak točíme prudce v pravo, přímo proti nim. ,,Jeden průlet z předu, pak ještě jeden, únikový kurz 160." Přidávám plyn. Chladič zavřen. Bílá jedna míří přímo na vedoucí část formace. 3 a já za ní směřuji na kette mírně vpravo. Noříme čumáky mírně dolů, přímo na bombarďáky. To už jsem si velitele všímat přestal. Z velkého převýšení padají do formace FW 190 naší 1./JG26 následovány mračky spitfirů. Ale my jdem také na bombardéry. Jeden z nich je přímo přede a pode mnou. Ještě tedy táhle mírně potlačuji a posílám mu do dráhy dlouhou dávku, letoun sebou lehounce drncá. Pak přitahuji. Tentokráte přichází prudké otřesy. Uhýbám táhle vpravo na únikový kurz. ,,Červená jedna, máš za sebou spita." ,,Tak ho sestřel." ,,Počkej chvíli." ,,To už budu mrtvej, než ty se k něčemu rozhoupeš." ,,Tak sebou tak nemel." ,,Když sebou přestanu mlít, tak mi sundá." ,,Něco schytal, pustil se tě." Ale tuhle komunikaci první dvojky červeného roje jsem moc nevnímal. Mojí starostí bylo jaký je tlak paliva, oleje. Normální. Otáčky motoru v pořádku, netáhnu za sebou čmoud. V křídlech díry nejsou. Vlastně nikde díry nejsou. Ale letadlo se otřáslo, musil jsem něco dostat. Pouze počitadlo nábojů pro levý synchronní kulomet ukazuje 0, to je blbost. A kontrolka tohoto kulometu nesvítí, asi odpalování. Tak to nevypadá vůbec zle. Pomalu dolétám svého vedoucího. Sám jsem byl překvapen, že jsem jej neztratil. ,,Bucinka, to mne dolétáš Ty?" ,,Jo." Ale pochvalu jsem nedostal. ,,Máš za sebou spita." Proletěl jsem tedy na plný plyn okolo mého vedoucího. Nechápu, kam dal všechnu svou rychlost... Mírně stoupu vlevo. ,,Natáhnu ti ho." Pohádka, točím mírnou levou zatáčku a trochu si klesám. Vlevo ode mne Mára proletí a za ním spitfire, tak daleko, že není nebezpečný. Dokončuji tedy opatrně zatáčku, abych neztratil zbytečně mnoho rychlosti a z levé strany ze spodu se zařazuji. Motor by již chtěl otevřít chladič, ale já ještě nejsem ve střelecké vzdálenosti. Ženu se za nimi, ale Máru už nevidím. Nevadí, ten spit se domů nevrátí. Je to zvláštní a trvá to již podezřele dlouho. Myslím, že na něj spíše ztrácím než abych ho dotahoval. Tu se spitfire staví na křídlo, asi bude zatáčet. To si mne jistě všimne. Pálím po něm tedy ze všech funkčních zbraní. Přitahuje, všechno letí za něj, a z pravé zatáčky přechází do zvratu. Snažím se provést spožděnou zatáčku, třeba mne ještě neviděl. Ale po zvratu stoupe prudce a točí v levo, následuje další zvrat. Dost divoké, to o mne již ví. Přiblížil jsem se, stačí zaměřit a je to tutovka, jdu do toho za ním. Spitfire si mé přiblížení asi vyložil tak, že se mu podaří mne vytlačit před sebe a začíná nůžkovat. Proletím tedy mírně utaženějšími nůžkami nežli on za ním a při každé příležitosti lehce polechtám spoušť. Asi jsem jej netrefil. Každopádně vzdal nějakou chytristiku, jak se dostat za mne a začal v utažené spirále stoupat. V ní jsem jej následovat nemohl (leda bych se chtěl nechat sestřelit), proto jsem se s dostatkem rychlosti odpoutal. Spitfire daleko za mnou stoupá, ale včas přešel ze spirály. Ten neletí poprvé. Můj velitel se ptá na můj kurz. 154. Ptá se na spitfira. K čemu mu to bude? Stejně nemám šajn, kde Mára je. Spitfire se šourá domů přes kanál. Mám 250 litrů, pro toho dnešek ještě neskončil. Po pomalé zatáčce směřuji za ním na plný plyn dokud se mi neztratí v mraku. Skvělá situace, sám nad kanálem. Tu vlevo pode mnou něco proletí opačným směrem. Zvrat a za něj. Dotyčný dělá podobný manévr. Dobrá, proč ne? Ženu se za neznámým letounem nad kanálem. Zbytek mé letky je stále v kontaktu s bombardéry. Sajo a jiní letci stále doráží na to, co zbylo ze svazu a válčí s doprovodem. A já jsem sám nad kanálem. Již celkem nízko. No, třeba ho dostanu. Přibližuji se k letounu přede mnou. Tuhle radost mi pokazí rádio: ,,Jestli jsi ty, co letíš za mnou fokáč, zamávej křídly." Ten spitfire přede mnou vypadá dost divně na spitfire, tak mávám. ,,Kdo jsi?" Ptá se paulie. ,,Bucinka, řadím se za Tebe." Tak a už jsme dva nad kanálem. Třeba ještě něco najdeme. Mezitím se bojuje, ovšem nevíme kde. Ani nevíme, kde jsme... Tak aspoň posloucháme ostatní. ,,Máme tu kouřící bombardér nad vodou. Popravíme ho?" ,,Mi je ho normálně líto." ,,Dvojka pro návodčího, máme tu kouřicí B-25 žádáme o instrukce." ,,Návodčí dvojce, zabili v Mechelenu 20 dětí, popravte je." ,,My jim dáme hajzlům, když vybombardovali školku." Vjela do kluků zjevná zlost a byli na tu B-25tku dost brutální. Osobně mám podezření, že v neděli večer asi 20 dětí ve školce nezabili. Ale dobře jim tak, když házejí bomby na Belgické město jen kvůli tomu, že je tam nádraží... ,,Došlo mi palivo. Velení přebírá Tistar. Ty svině mi prostřelili nádrž, jdu na břicho do vody." Tak a Sajo se bude koupat... Boje polevují. Necelých 200 litrů v nádrži, asi poletíme s Pauliem domů. Zhruba na 10 hodinách se něco honí kousek níž. Jedno čoudicí letadlo a po něm jdou dvě. Ať je ten postřelený kdokoli, jdeme tam na plný plyn. Mám ještě přes 600 20mm střel a rozhodně se nehodlám vrátit s plnými zásobníky, když je kam to pustit. Když jsme přiletěli blíže, zjistili jsme že kouří spitfire. Škoda, 4 FW na jednoho, to je pro každého maximálně 1/4 sestřelu. Ale na druhou stranu nemusíme mít strach o kamaráda, jestli doletí. Provedli jsme každý v rychlém sledu několik útoků. Spitfire neměl šanci, kluci z druhého schwarmu mají další sestřel. Už jsme 4 a letíme domů. Teprve teď jsem si všiml, že mi letadlo poměrně výrazně padá po levém křídle. Že by mne trefil některý z našich při boji se spitem? To bych se všiml. A od doby, co mne trefili bombarďáky už uplynulo dlouho a ničeho jsem si také až doposud nevšiml. Ostatně na křídle není ani škrábnutí. Zvláštní... ,,Dvojka návodčímu, žádáme o kurz na letiště." ,,Dvojce, zkuste letět na jih." ,,Na jih, to nezní nejchytřejš. Jak jste na tom s palivem?" ,,140 litrů" Já mám víc, mlčím. ,,Můžeme dostat přesnější instrukce, máme málo paliva." ,,Vidim hovno na radaru, jste moc nízko. Francii snad najdete." Moc nízko, nebo moc daleko... ,,Super." Šouráme se nejprve přímo na jih. Tah 70%, chladič přivřený. Šetříme, kde se dá protože nevíme kde jsme a jak je to daleko. Tistar, Art a paulie mi trochu ulétají. Asi jak rovnám to přepadání doleva... Nebudu přidávat. Točím na 130, protože tam předpokládám pevninu dříve. Za nedlouho kolegy ztrácím. Ani si nevšimli. Mám trochu víc paliva, bude to tak lepší než riskovat, že se mnou budou chtít zůstat a vykoupou se. ,,Hej, já asi nedoletim. Nemám šajnu, kde jsem, všude jenom moře. Sotva 80 litrů..." Stěžuje si Edie. Tou dobou předpokládám, že byl opravdu ještě daleko na sever od nás. ,,Stáhni plyn ať letíš tak 270 a zavři chladič, abys měl motor akorát na optimální teplotě." Dostává Edie radu rádiem. ,,Sice to moc neudělá, ale taky to pomůže." To pro něj určitě nebyla žádná novinka, ale spoustě lidí udělá radost slyšet něco, co je má ,,zachránit". Tistar mezitím spatřil pobřeží. Spolu s jeho trojkou nakonec sedli v Calais. Trochu jsem litoval, že jsem je opustil, když jsem to slyšel. Ale i já zanedlouho spatřil břehy. Po několika minutách letu nad pobřežím jsem doletěl k Dunkerque, kde jsem si vyhlédl pěknou travnatou dráhu. Pořádně jsem si nalétl a přistání proběhlo relativně pěkně. Tedy aspoň první polovina. Jenže pak jsem sjel z dráhy, protože z FW je prdlačky vidět a nechal jsem za sebou podvozek s vrtulí. Možná i klapky byly zaseklé. Ale jinak jsem dopravil letadlo celkem v pohodě. Můj velitel Mára také dorazil v pořádku a přistál, mne neznámo kde. Mé přistání zjevně vyděsilo přihlížející. Ale ve skutečnosti kolečka a vrtule moc neznamenají. Zůstal jsem proto v klidu sedět v kabině a poslouchal vysílačku, jak se daří Ediemu. Jeho, relativně zděšená hlášení ovšem byla zjevně doplněna notnou dávkou hereckého umění, neboť místo nouzového letiště na pobřeží přistál v Gentu 50km od moře. Určitě mu pomohlo, že na pokyn neodhodil přídavnou nádrž a tak z ní sosal o několik minut déle. Náš velitel Sajonez, který vyskočil s prostřelenou nádrží byl vyloven našimi. Pouze Mišák, který se již od časného rána obával o svůj život musel vyskočit na padáku a padl do anglického zajetí. Celkem tedy 1 pilot, 2 letadla a jedno, to mé, vyžadující zásadnější opravy. Tomíci (konkrétně čechoslováci v řadách RAF) zaplatili 3 spitfiry a yenkýjové 2 B-25 jenom naší staffel. Tak přesně tohle se zapíše do análů válečné historie jako operace Ramrod 753 uskutečněná 19.4.1944. Škoda, že se děvčata z Dinantu jen tak nedozví, kdo je ochráncem Belgických dětí z Mechelenu... Zápis letce Ediho po pilotnom tréningu som bol odvelený do Francúzska k slávnej JG26. Pred mojou prvou misiou sa mi drkotali zuby, ako sme postupne vzlietali z letiska blízko Antwerp. Letel som ako číslo Marovi, náš hlavný veliteľ bol Hien. Radar nás aviedol nad pobrežie Calais, registrovali sme niekoľko kontaktov nad Anglickým pobrežím no ani jednej strane sa nechcelo nad kanál, tak sme po hodine a pol lietania, pri ktorom nás Hien učil spolupráci a základných manévrov, leteli kurz Calais a pristáli na letisku. O pár dní sme boli prevelení do Tuniska, kde sme mali za úlohu kryť sťahovanie našich vojsk s kapsy, ktorá sa tu vytvárala. Tu som dal svoj prvý zostrel, presnejšie P-38 ktorá sa hnala za Hombrem. Po tomto zostrele som bol už pokojnejší, no na konci dňa som spravil chybu a pri stíhaní ďalších P-38 som sa dostal do vývrtky a pri náraze do zeme sa zranil. O pár týždňov neskôr som bol znovu vo Francúzsku, spolu s celou JG26. Zo začiatku sme mávali klamné poplachy, no v ten deň to bolo úplne inak. Bolo večer 17 hodín, keď sme obdržali pohotovosť. Mal som letieť ako vedúci dvojice na konci formácie 2./JG26, môj wingman bol Missak. Veliteľ Schwarmu bol Tistar a veliteľ celej 2./JG26 Sajonez. po asi desiatich minútach čakania sme dostali rozkaz rolovať na dráhu a mať prsty pripravené na štartéroch. Najskôr rolovala 1./JG26, potom my. A v tom prišla správa: kontakty nad kanálom! Celá formácia Fwčok sa vzniesla bez strát, len jednej nefungovalo niečo v motore, no pilot stroj rýchlo vymenil a 1./JG26 dohnal. Spať k nám, po vzlete sme sledovali inštrukcie pozemnéj obsluhy, ktorá nás navádzala na Ghent. LEteli sme pár kilometrov za 1./JG26, pričom som letel na ľavom krídle formácie. Tesne pred Ghentom nás pozemáci upozornili na formáciu v okolí Lille, tak sme točili kurz 230. Po pár minútach letu som nad sebou uvidel čiary, okamžite som hlásil: "kontakty, dvanásta, vysoko!" po chvíli ich potvrdil veliteľ a s napätím sme sledovali čo sa z toho vykluje. Ako preleteli tesne nad nami, mnoho z nás zahliadlo akoby tvar Spitfirov, nasledoval pokyn odhodiť nádrže. V tom som si všimol že dva spity sa podozrivo dlho zdržujú na skoro tom istom mieste za mnou tak som rozkázal číslu točiť za mnou a snažil som sa útok odraziť. No už po chvílke som zbadal že kontakty pokračujú kurzom. Za pár okamihov sme zase leteli kurzom, ktorý sme zmenili na 270. Predpokladali sme že tie kontakty boli bfká a preto sme sa o ne veľmi nestarali. Pozemáci v tej chvíli ohlásili formáciu južne od Ghentu, no celá 2./JG26 bola takpovediac stratená, lebo rýchla zmena kurzov od radaru a následný kontakt s neidentifikovaným nepriateľom nás vyviedol z miery. Po blúdení prstom na mape som usúdil že sme niekoľko kilometrov od Ghentu tak sme točili 90. po chvíli sme narazili na mesto, ktoré sme považovali za Ghent a točili 180. Vtedy som si začal uvedomovať že som sa asi pomýlil, ale stále som na mape nedokázal uhádnuť našu polohu. Vtedy radar zahlásil, formácia nad Lille, mieriaca na juh. Dal som si dve a dve dokopy a po oznámení svojho podozrenia veliteľovi sme sa rýchlo ponáhlali kurzom 0 na plný plyn pomôcť našim chlapcom, ktorí sa už zataiľ sporadicky dostávali do boja. Radar nás už dokázal správne naviesť na cieľ- formáciu B25 krytú neurčitým množstvom spitfirov, predpokladali sme že ich bude aspoň 15 všade okolo mobelwagenov. Na pravo od seba som zrazu zbadal najskôr 5, postupne 7, 10, až okolo 16 kontaktov ako letia vo formácii, pričom jej ľavá strana sa zdala byť roztrhaná. Veliteľ po príslušnom oznámení do éteru zavelil útok z prednej polosféry a my sme už pádili dolu po bomberoch. Vybral som si stroje na ľavo a dal som príkaz svojmu číslu držať sa ma a strieľať po všetkom, po čom strieľam ja. Kvôli stresu z blízkeho príchodu spitfirov a príliž veľkej rýchlosti som sa pravdepodobne netrafiľ. Všetko čo sa ďalej udialo si pamätám len nejasno, viem že som po útoku započul volanie: "Spity nad nami!" tak som divoval pod blízke mraky. Moje číslo ma vtedy pravdepodobne stratilo, letel som ešte chvílu od bombardérov a napokon som sa otočil a začal stúpať späť na druhý útok. Číslo si ma nakoniec našlo a spolu so Sajonezom a ďalšími dvoma fokáčmi, ktoré som v tej chvíli identifikoval ako Kurresa s niekým sme mierili na už skoro nechránený box bombardérov. Rádio sa ozývalo výkrikmi o pomoc a pokynmi k brejkovaniu kedy sme požiadali pozemákov o povolenie dorážať opozdilcov, keďže v kódexu bolo neútočíť na dymiace lietadlá. Odpoveď sa stala legendárnou: "Zabte toho hajzla! Vybombardovali školku!" Tak som točil za Sajonezom do útoku a po mojich zásahoch išla b25 v plameňoch k zemi. následovalo niekoľko neúspešných náletov, jeden ideálny cieľ mi v poslednej chvíli zmizol pod čumákom (pekne mart ), Sajonez hlásil prederavenú nádrž a moje číslo sa nepochopiteľne vrho zozadu rovno do boxu. Z odstupu som sledoval ako sa po ňom sústreďuje celá palba a vyskakuje z lietadla. Ešte stihnem odohnať osamelého spita od boxu, aby neotravoval ostatných a pre nedostatok paliva si to trielim nad vlnami kanála domov. Pobrežie prelietam neďaleko Ostende, ale niesom schopný to dotiahnuť ďaleko, parkujem v ghente vedľa palivových nádrží s asi 15 galonmi v nádržiach. Cez letiskový telefón sa spájam s ostatnými členmi 2./JG26 a zisťujem bilanciu: 2 stratené lietadlá, 5 zostrelov. V tých chvílach S-boot vyťahuje z mora Sajoneza a Walrus zas Missaka. niesom veľmi spokojný, lebo som stratil wingmana, ale bilancia nášho squadu je dostačujúca. Deň dokončujem v jednom Ghentskom bare kde spoznávam plno krásnych francúziek... Kategorie:Akcie